


What Body?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Murderers being flippant about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Antonin hates babysitting the newly recruited Death Eaters.





	What Body?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 11 prompt: Thorfinn Rowle / Antonin Dolohov / "What did you do with the body?" / "I fucking hate Halloween!"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/xpt793A.jpg)

_**Hallowe'en, sometime in the early 70s** _

 

Antonin hated clean up duty. He was a Knight of Walpurgis, not one of the Dark Lord's newly recruited Death Eaters. Who eats death, anyway? He suppressed a shudder. No, he knew exactly what sorts of rituals required eating from a human corpse. The same sort that could alternately be achieved by fucking one. Antonin had no interest in doing either, nor was he interested in the immortal life such an act granted. He blinked and cleared his thoughts, now was not the time to ponder such thing.

Another man came trampling into the kitchen of the Muggle house through the back door. He was trying to wipe what looked like cobwebs off his face and out of his hair. Antonin turned his head to look at the hulking blond boy.

"I fucking hate Hallowe'en," the boy said.

"Why is your mask off, Rowle?"

Thorfinn Rowle looked up and cocked his head like he hadn't heard the question.

"Why is your mask off?" Antonin repeated.

"I went looking through their shed for some accelerant and, even with a lit wand, I couldn't see anything with that blasted mask on."

Randolph Lestrange, the other Knight of Walpurgis on this mission, entered the kitchen from the front of the house at the same time the other recruit, Robert Travers, came down the stairs.

"Where did you put the body?" Antonin asked Travers.

"What body?"

Randolph released an exasperated breath, "'What body?'" he mocked, "The body of the Muggle you were supposed to kill. The reason we're here. We're supposed to make it look like an accident."

"Oh. Oops," Travers answered.

"'Oops'?" Antonin asked

"After I killed him, I Vanished it."

"Morgana's bloody..." Randolph forced himself to stop the swear. He turned to look at Antonin. "Are they all this bloody incompetent?"


End file.
